


Playing Dirty

by WhoInWhoville



Series: Almost 700 Followers DrabbleAThon [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, naughty game night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/pseuds/WhoInWhoville
Summary: TenToo and Rose play a game, but Ten cheats.





	Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyler10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/gifts).



> Written for Skyler10fic's prompt, Tentoo x Rose playing games (any rating you like) :)

“Doctor! I can't stay like this much longer. Please! Faster! My thighs are starting to shake."

"This human body isn't as strong as my last one."

“I need you to… it's starting to hurt.”

“I'm still adjusting my position to get it just... right. There, how's that?"

_A strangled cry, a shudder, and then she collapses._

"I win this round! So is it gonna be the bra or socks?"

"You cheated using your tongue like that."

"You're the one who put your feet on those red spots on either side of my shoulders. All's fair in Strip Twister. Another round?"


End file.
